An Inconvenient Marriage
by Vintagegirl1912
Summary: What happens when Charlie has a wild night in Vegas and ends up marrying a total stranger. A stranger who ends up being a prime suspect in an investigation. A stranger who will change his life.
1. How wasted was I?

"Hey Charlie have you ever thought of taking the weekend off?" Ted shut off his laptop and looked up at Charlie who was immensely occupied eating an apple.

"No, not really." Charlie shrugged as he took a bite. "And didn't you just get back from Spain?"

"Well yeah, but you know that Olivia and I didn't work out so well and you and I need to blow off some steam, especially you. So maybe it would be good to think of it now." Ted insisted as he was tired of being cooped up in Los Angeles ever since he got back from Spain. Moping around wasn't his idea of clearing his head. It was time for a boy's trip. "I think we need a boy's trip." He declared to Charlie.

Charlie stopped chewing and swallowed. "A boy's trip? To where?" To be realistic, he had no time for a boy's trip. He was a homicide detective; he didn't even have time to sit down and enjoy a meal without being on call. He wasn't even in the mood for a boy's trip after what happened with Roman and Rayborn. To be honest, he was tired, no he was really exhausted. All Charlie wanted was some down time.

Ted saw Charlie's expression of unwillingness. "You know what, never mind."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Come on just tell me what you had in mind."

"No, its fine. I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do." Ted shook his head and began to walk away.

"You got me curious about your idea. Just tell me Ted." Charlie set the fruit down and wiped his hands.

Ted hesitated and took a breath. "How about Vegas?"

"Vegas?" Charlie rose a brow and mulled over the idea of spending a weekend there. It did sound indulging and oddly enough there really haven't been any homicide cases in the past two weeks. He and Reese had been doing a few patrols here and there but it was nothing big.

Ted clung to Charlie's thinking gaze and he hoped that Charlie was thinking about all the fun they would have. Gambling, women, and drinks. That was the kind of weekend Ted had been wanting to have for a long time.

"So?" Ted said with a hint of impatience.

Charlie nodded. "Sure, why not."

Ted's mouth formed into one big happy smile with a sign of relief. "Great! I already got the hotel booked and everything. Now go pack, we are leaving tonight!" Ted slapped Charlie's back as he was very surprised that Ted had all this planned already. Ted walked away a very happy man as Charlie resumed eating his fruit completely dumbfounded.

* * *

"Come on big money! Big money!" Ted shook the dice in his hands and threw them as far as he could on the table.

Charlie stood close by a poker table and looked around as the dealer flung out the cards. Endless thoughts consumed his mind like they always did. It was mostly on what had happened a few weeks ago. The whole Roman and Rayborn situation. Also Reese went through his mind again. She seemed to get back to normal after all that she had been through with Roman. Was it normal for that to happen? Charlie took another drink of whiskey. Then again, what was normal?

Before Charlie picked up his cards, Ted was already back. Charlie looked at him and rose a brow. "You lose already?"

Ted nodded ashamed. "Yeah, karma is certainly a you know what."

Charlie took another drink and took a look at his cards. It wasn't a favorable hand. He folded his cards and left the table. "Let's go do something else." He suggested as Ted followed him out into the strip.

"Like what?" Ted took out one of those tourists pamphlets and skimmed through it.

Charlie took the pamphlet from Ted and tossed it aside. "Lets go party."

Ted had certainly no objective to that. "Sure, okay its Vegas." He shrugged and followed his friend.

* * *

_Next Day_

Charlie fluttered his eyes open as the sudden bright light flooded into the suite. He stared out the window for a few minutes and came to the sudden realization that his head was pounding really hard and the bird's chirpings was unusually loud. He hadn't been hung over in awhile. The last hang over he had was way back before he was wrongly put into prison.

He decided to get up and cure this as soon as possible. When he turned over his eyes landed on someone laying next to him. She was very much asleep as her chest rose up and down in a calm steady rhythm. Charlie continued to stare while he tried to recall what happened last night. But of course that is another symptom of a hang over, no memory of the night before.

Charlie decided not to wake the sleeping woman. Well, he certainly didn't have a one night stand with a plain girl and she certainly did not look like girl a guy would pick up at a bar, much less a hooker. Charlie examined her closely. Her hair was black, very black and it was short. The length was right above her shoulders, there was a chic style about it. Charlie really liked that. Her skin was snowy white and her pink lips complimented her skin. By the look of it she worked out and she wasn't too skinny. By looking at her, Charlie saw an aura of grace about her. He liked that too.

Now he really wanted to see what color her eyes were. He guessed that they were Brown. She looked like a woman with brown eyes. But he still didn't want to wake her. So he got up and looked around for her purse. He found it on the floor next to her shoes. He flipped open the black clutch and saw that she only had a few items in it: lipstick, compact, some new phone that was in style now called a Blackberry (that had twenty missed calls, ten emails, and five text messages) and a credit card. He looked back at the bed as she was still sound asleep. Fortunately he found her driver's license and it was a California one too.

Charlie skimmed down to see her name. "Andrea Maddox." He whispered as he skimmed to the color of her eyes. Brown. Andrea Maddox had brown eyes. Charlie felt satisfaction as he had guessed correctly.

He looked over and she began to stir. He quickly put everything back. As he slid her driver's license back in, her Blackberry began to vibrate very loudly. Charlie looked for the shut off button but he was really still lost with technology. Luckily he managed to shut it off by some miracle. He placed it back in the bag and looked around as if he was examining a crime scene.

Her beige dress was across the large room. His dress shirt and pants were right next to her dress. It must have been very heated.

From the corner of his eye he saw a paper next to her clutch. He looked at it and clearly see saw _Marriage Certificate _written on it. Charlie immediately read the contents of the piece a paper. Not only did he sleep with Andrea Maddox, he was now married to her.

"How wasted was I last night?" Charlie asked himself and he looked back at the woman wrapped up in his sheets.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! :D This is my first Fic for Life, though I was always of fan ever since it came out and I terribly terribly miss it!! But fortunately I found the entire two seasons playing on if you guys wanna see it again. And watching it again sparked the idea for this story. Please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	2. Waking Up

A/N: Here is more! =) Thank you Kana for reviewing!

* * *

Andrea opened her eyes but after a few seconds, she quickly flung her arm over them as the sudden bright light shined into the room. Her head was pounding and she felt sudden regret at all the alcohol she took in last night. Getting wasted was something she really hadn't done in a couple of years. She stopped way before she graduated from college and she had kept it a secret from her parents and older brother, Dylan. The only one who knew of her wild nights was her older sister, Jana. For being the eldest child of the family, Jana was pretty wild and not very responsible like anyone would expect her to be. But she took care of Dylan and Andrea when it was necessary. Andrea, being the youngest was the baby of the family. And it was also the explanation as to why she was always so terrified of disappointing her parents.

She laid in the huge comfortable bed and stared up at the ceiling. She thought the day ahead which was loaded with more work. Dealing with prissy fashion designers and models was not her ideal way to spend her time in Vegas. Yet, she loved her job and she loved the rush of being a fashion director and putting together many iconic events in the fashion industry. The Maddox's were a known family in this glamorous world because her father, David Maddox owned the most successful PR company for the fashion world. Getting into the family business was something both Andrea's parents were very proud of.

In the far distance of her mind she heard the shower running and shook her head. Why was the water running?

"Ugh! How wasted did I get last night?" She rose to a sitting position and tried to adjust her eyes to the light. She squinted three times while panic and confusion became more evident than her pounding headache.

Andrea was certainly not in her room. She was somewhere else because she could not remember having so much light and the windows being so huge in her suite at the Venetian. Before she could survey the room any closer the shower turned off. Andrea looked down at herself and saw that she was only in her lingerie.

"Shit!" She whispered and started to untangle herself from the sheets.

Before she could manage to untangle herself successfully from the sheets, the bathroom door opened.

Both of their eyes met and Charlie clearly saw Andrea's face turn into a shade of red.

"Andrea, right?" He stepped out to grab some of his clothes from his suitcase. Andrea watched him move about the room from the bed. He certainly wasn't a random guy a girl would pick up at bar. He was really attractive. And she had never been with a man with red hair or gorgeous mint green eyes.

"Yeah…um…do you know me?" Andrea continued to stare and not just his face. His body was eye candy as well. Andrea felt a sense of relief that at least she knew how to pick them. So she wasn't too drunk. "No, stop it." She said to herself as she shook her head. It wasn't something she did everyday. In which case, it was still really weird.

Charlie, who was only wrapped up in a bath towel, was kind of amused about the whole situation. He couldn't help but think if she knew they got married last night. She didn't seem to have a clue on what was going on. So it was best he break the news to her slowly and hopefully they can solve this dilemma in a friendly way.

"I think that question is kind of overdue right now." Charlie smirked at her to make her feel a little more comfortable. But he still could easily see she was tense even as she smiled back. She clung to the sheets for dear life as she covered what Charlie had clearly seen last night and earlier this morning.

"Right." She agreed and tried to breathe. "Listen, I have no clue as to what happened last night. Could you fill me in?"

"Well, we had sex. That is more than obvious right?" He acknowledged the clothes that were all over the floor and the bed that was all ruffled up. "Other than that, that is all I remember."

"I guess we were both really wasted." Andrea looked around the bedroom again. This was just something that she would never think of doing. She only heard these stories from her models, she never thought it would be something she would have done.

Charlie debated on whether to break the news now or after breakfast, which he was going to offer.

"Is there something else?" Andrea turned back to him. He was thinking way too hard as he already had his clothes picked out.

Charlie set his clothes down and reached over for the piece of paper that stated he was married to this woman.

"Yeah, we did something else before we came here." Charlie grabbed the paper and tossed it on the bed.

Andrea furrowed her brows and let the sheets dropped to her waist. She cocked her head to get a look at the piece of paper he tossed onto the bed. There it was in big letters, _Marriage Certificate._

"What!?" Andrea looked up at him completely lost and shocked.

"Yeah that was my same reaction." Charlie admitted.

"Oh god! Oh god! Why me? Why this!!" Andrea leaped out of bed and began to pace the room like a crazy person. All the while she tried to figure out some way to get out of this mess. "Okay I can call Leo and he can certainly fix this and no one would have to know. I also have to make sure Janna doesn't find out or she will have my ass for this." Charlie leaned back against the dresser amused. He could watch her ramble on for hours. Andrea looked up at him then resumed her pacing back and forth after a ten second pause. "I think I can squeeze this in before the final run through and I can make Leo in charge for the day while I figure this out."

Charlie stepped in her path after two minutes. She looked up at him and blushed once more. "Just breathe." That was all he said and for a moment, Andrea felt this vibe of serenity possess her entire body.

But no! This wasn't a situation where she would set it aside for later.

"I'm sorry, but I can't just stand here and not freak out about this. This is insane!"

"Is it?" Charlie asked.

"Well of course it is! How can it not be?" Andrea really was starting to question his sanity. He was hot but was he sane?

Maybe giving her a zennish response would be bad idea. "We can fix this don't worry."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, it will all be fine." He decided to ask Ted about this and figure it out.

Andrea hesitated but decided to just trust him on this. Without uttering another word she gathered her clothes and rushed into the bathroom to change.

Charlie sat down and waited for her to come out. After all she just rushed into the bathroom without asking him if he was done. He thought of what it would be like to be married again. Jennifer was now completely out of the picture. There was no way she would go back to him, she wouldn't be able to do it. And she just really wouldn't understand him anymore.

Right before he could give Jennifer another thought, Andrea stepped out of the bathroom.

"Listen, I have to go. Can we meet around two o'clock?" Andrea gathered her clutch and put on her shoes.

"Sure. At the lobby in your hotel?"

"Yes, I am staying at the Venetian."

"Okay, see you then."

"Yeah, see you then." Andrea took one last look at him before she stepped out the door.


	3. What to do?

"And where have _you _been?" Janna asked as she leisurely laid by the couch. Janna had tagged along with Andrea and her entourage for a cover shoot in hopes of replacing the model who was on the cover.

Janna was has been model from the early nineties and was in hopes of reviving her career through her father's company and little sister's brilliant eye and talent in this cruel but beautiful industry. Janna was not ugly at all. In fact, she was very beautiful. Some have come to say that she is quite more pretty than Andrea. Janna possessed the qualities of a successful model. She was tall and very slender and her hair was black like Andrea's but it was long. Her eyes were a piercing blue and that was one thing Andrea secretly envied. She was sure that was why everyone thought Janna was more beautiful. Andrea could care less about what people thought of her, but nonetheless it still stung a little.

Another reason why Janna caught everyone's attention was because she was the wild one and she knew that everyone was at her beck and call.

"I got up early to go and see how the set up was coming along." Andrea answered innocently as she dug into her suit case for some new fresh clothes.

Janna stood up abruptly and went over to have a closer look at her little sister. "Ugh! You reek of cosmos and, what is that?" Janna sniffed her sister once more. "Whiskey! Andy you don't drink whiskey!" Andy was Janna's nickname for her baby sister.

Andrea moved away. "Oh my goodness could you stop shouting! And did you just sniff me?"

Janna scrunched her face. "I won't stop shouting until you tell me the truth!"

"Alright, alright I was out all night. Now can you shut up!" Andrea went over to lay down on her huge bed that was covered in white silk sheets. She placed the pillow over her face to block out the annoying morning light.

"I knew it!" Janna jumped on the bed. "Although Andy, I must say, I was kind of disappointed. Didn't you listen to me while I was giving you tips while on the plane ride over hear."

Andrea threw the pillow across the room. "Wait, why are you disappointed? Did you see me leave?"

"Yeah, I did." Janna's expression went into thinking mode.

"Why didn't you stop me?!" Andrea began to freak out once more.

"Well you two seemed really into each other that I didn't want to bother and I thought you were going to come back. I mean you're the responsible one, but I guess I was mistaken." Janna began to flip through a magazine. "He was hot, can't say that you don't know how to peck them." Janna looked up from the magazine and winked at her sister.

Andrea shook her head in disbelief. How come Janna didn't stop her if she knew she was completely wasted. "Janna you should have stopped me."

"Why? I mean, what happened? I am pretty sure you two hooked up and that isn't necessarily a bad thing. A hot guy and a pretty girl had a good time last night, I don't see what the big deal is. Now you two just go off your separate ways, that is what usually happens Andy." Janna went off on a tyrant as she threw the magazine to the floor and decided to give her full attention to her baby sister, who was freaking out over nothing. "Don't tell me something magical happened and you fell in love, seriously Andy fairy tales are not real. That was mom's big mistake, reading you all that crap and what not."

"Could you stop digressing please. And it wasn't necessarily magical okay, it was more than that." Andrea was beginning to feel very agrevated that she began to dig around her vintage Louis Vuitton suitcase for a small canister of Midol.

"Wow! He was _that _good?" Janna cocked her head to the side to read Andrea's expression.

Andrea dropped her clothes back into the suitcase and got side tracked as she tried to remember last night, but she couldn't remember a thing. That was making the headache much worse. "Janna get your mind out of the gutter for once in your life. And I can't remember to answer your question."

"Oh." Janna slumped back into bed disappointed. "Well then why are you freaking out?"

"We got married." Andrea blurted out as she found the Midol in her necessities bag.

"What!?" Janna practically leapt out of bed and rushed over to Andrea who was now curled up into a ball on the floor. "How come you didn't call me?"

Andrea brought her knees up to her chest. "Um…well Janna I was completely wasted!"

Janna held her arms up in defense. "Okay, okay I got it. Listen Andy, I am sure we can fix this. Lets just call dad and he will know what to do."

"No, no way am I going to call dad! That is out of the question Janna. What do you think he will say?" Andrea's expression turned pale at thought of telling her dad.

Janna rolled her eyes. "Andy, really you are old enough to do what you want. You're not perfect and you made a mistake."

"Okay, yes I made mistake Janna but this is really irresponsible of me. For heaven's sake I am here in Vegas for work not for pleasure! Dad is going to fire me." Andrea stood and began to pace the room. This was a nervous habit of hers.

"No he won't, you are the best he's got." Janna reassured.

"I am going to meet up with him later today and see what we are going to do." Andrea stopped pacing and decided to text her assistant. "In the mean time I am going to text Leo, his brother is a lawyer, lets see how he can help me."

Janna shook her head, but at the same time she was really impressed with her baby sister. Who knew that perfect little Andrea Maddox would be able to pull off such a wild night that was much more wild than the many Janna had in her lifetime.

* * *

"Hey Ted, guess what." Charlie and Ted were having breakfast in one of the restaurants of the Bellagio.

Ted took a sip of coffee and set his iphone aside. "What?"

"I got married last night." Charlie placed a piece of sliced pineapple into his mouth. Whist Charlie enjoyed the piece of juicy heaven in his mouth, Ted began to choke on the very hot liquid.

It took a few moments for Ted to compose himself. "What?! You got married? To who?"

"Do you remember that girl I was talking to at the bar?" Charlie asked.

Ted tried to gather back his memory. "That one with the beige dress? She had short black hair, right?"

Charlie nodded as his thoughts went back to her. He kind of felt bad for what happened and how she freaked out. She seemed like a really nice girl, despite their not so good morning. Andrea. He could get really used to saying her name, but he knew that it would be a good idea to fix this. Marriage wasn't on his list right now and also the fact that his thoughts were drifting to Jennifer at times. Plus, Andrea seemed to be a very serious girl with goals and he did not want to stand in her way. He still couldn't stop replaying the way she looked in the morning when she was sleeping. Andrea looked so serene and calm when she was asleep and in a strange way she fit into his arms very perfectly, he thought to himself.

"Yeah, her name is Andrea." Charlie confirmed once again.

"Well, I have to say she is beautiful. But how did you decide to marry her just like that!? You know now that you two are married she gets half of your money since you didn't sign a pre-nup. Nice going Charlie." Ted was pretty irritated about that. What if this Andrea girl knew who he was and decided to lure him in? Aha! "Charlie, how wasted was she and how wasted were you?"

Charlie had zoned out into the whole pre-nup thing that he didn't really pay attention to Ted's sudden change in conversation. Charlie had a hunch a pre-nup was not necessary. Andrea seemed to have money and a lot of it. "Let's just say all we remembered was leaving that party."

"Are sure about that Charlie?" Ted questioned once more.

"Yeah, what are you trying to get at?" Charlie shook his head and set his fork down.

"That she might have known about you and your fortune." Ted pointed his fork at Charlie who leaned back and re-traced this morning once more. She had a diamond platinum credit card. Those are not easy to attain when you don't have much money, and Charlie knew that because he now had one. Her clutch was a designer one, Hermes was the name of the brand, and he knew that because Constance had wanted one for Christmas and he being a good friend and all got one for her. It wasn't an average price either. Andrea's dress and shoes looked very expensive as well. Maybe she was a widow of a rich old man.

Then Charlie remembered her last name. Maybe that would clear some things up for Ted. "I don't think so Ted, she was really wasted."

"What is her full name, I think I can contact some old sources to find out her financials and see who she really is." Ted set his fork down and grabbed his iphone, ready to dial.

"Andrea Maddox." Charlie said.

Ted's jaw dropped. "Maddox? As in she is the daughter of _David Maddox_?"

Charlie was now confused. "Who are they?"

"Only the biggest and I mean biggest fashion PR company in the world. I think their net worth is over five hundred million dollars." Ted was just simply amazed and Charlie could tell by his expression.

"For just exposing designers?" Charlie furrowed his brows.

"That and the biggest fashion magazines. And of course the fashion industry is just a multi billion dollar industry." Ted informed Charlie as he was still very much amazed. Charlie was a very lucky guy. "So what do you two plan to do?"

"Well I am going to meet with her later this afternoon." Charlie said as he glanced at the time on Ted's iphone. Now this was fully hitting him. Hopefully they could come up with a good solid solution where they won't be any scandal. Quick and painless was Charlie's motto for the day.

* * *

Charlie was an hour early to their meeting, but he needed to see her and come up with a solution. He began to slowly understand why she had freaked out in the morning. She seemed to be like a career girl and he did not want to intrude on that. Also he has a lot on his mind now and he didn't think he could handle a wife at the moment, since he was sorting out his feelings for Jennifer…still.

Light tapping of stilettos on the marble floor brought Charlie from his reverie.

Andrea walked up to him and he stood up to greet her. She looked even more gorgeous all fixed up than she did in the morning. Charlie could now clearly see that her career was in the fashion world. She was impeccably dressed in a purple dress that fitted her body nicely and her black stilettos complemented her long legs. A long silver necklace adorned her neck and she wore a big pair of Jackie-O style sunglasses. Fashion was written all over her. Charlie felt under dressed as he only wore a pair of dark washed jeans and a grey button up shirt. It was also evident that the light still bothered them for both of them had sunglasses on.

"Sorry, am I late? I thought we agreed two o'clock?" Andrea glanced at her watch.

"Yeah, but I guess we both wanted to come sooner." Charlie admitted as he looked around the lobby of the Venetian.

"Listen, I know we got off on the wrong foot and we didn't introduce ourselves." Andrea extended her hand toward Charlie. "I am Andrea Maddox."

Charlie's gaze returned to hers and he instantly took her hand. "Charlie Crews."

In that moment both felt this odd feeling that not even Zen tapes would be able to explain.

* * *

_**A/N: I am soooo sorry! I have not been able to update because of school and since it is almost the end of the semester, its crunch time! But I am so happy that everyone likes my idea. It brings a smile to my face to know that I have readers out there and like what I write! Thank you :D**__** Please continue with such great positive feedback. I will try and sneak in another update soon!**_


	4. Late Lunch

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **__**J Keep them coming! Sorry its short but it was something I just had to sneak in once more. Can the end to this semester come any sooner! **_

* * *

As if they had been electrocuted they let go of each other's hands instantly. Andrea looked away for a moment as she tried some sort of way to break the awkward silence. She thought it was ridiculous feeling awkward when last night they slept together and got married. Why was saying hello so suddenly awkward?

"I think it best that we do this quickly and quietly." Andrea told Charlie sincerely.

Charlie looked at her and tried to read her eyes through her dark sunglasses. He couldn't really tell but he heard a slight distress in her voice. "I agree and I am sorry for everything that happened."

Andrea shifted her posture and held up her hand. "No, no it was something we both decided to do in a drunken state and it was a mistake. We are adults and I am sure we can find some sort of way to fix this. I already spoke to a lawyer."

"Good." Charlie nodded and decided that standing in the lobby having this conversation wasn't very appropriate. Then again what was appropriate after what happened last night? "Do you think we could go somewhere else and have this conversation." Charlie pointed out.

Andrea smiled and nodded. "Just not a bar."

Charlie smirked. "Right, it really wouldn't help our situation."

"No it would not." Andrea began to walk toward the restaurant that was facing the small indoor river. He seemed like a very nice guy and he seemed to be willing to cooperate with their situation. Andrea wasn't really feeling guilty like she did this morning. But getting married was a mistake. She barely even knew him and he barely knew her. "My lawyer said that this process will take around two months, but with the right amount of money we can speed things up. I have no problem paying for it."

Charlie shook his head. No way was he going to allow that, because he had a pretty good feeling that this entire ordeal was his fault. "No, it's fine. I can handle that."

Andrea removed her sunglasses and Charlie was taken back by how big and brown her eyes were. "Are you sure?"

"Very sure." Just as Charlie said that a waiter showed up to their table and handed each of them a menu.

"Can I start you off with any drinks?" The young male waiter looked between Charlie and Andrea. The tension was still there without any intention of vanishing.

"I will have the Voss Artesian Still Water ." Andrea's eyes focused on the menu.

Charlie really had no idea what to order. He wasn't very hungry and his attention was caught up in Andrea. "Umm…I'll have what she's having."

"Very well." The waiter walked away.

Andrea set the menu aside and looked up at Charlie. "You don't mind if I eat do you? I haven't had thing all day. I have had demanding schedule that I have adapted to the habits of the models. Just a cube of cheese when I am about to faint." She laughed lightly and Charlie smirked.

"No, not at all." He assured her. "What is it that you do?"

Andrea felt her Blackberry go off and she looked at it. It was Jana. She sent the call to voice mail and looked at Charlie. "I am a fashion director, my parents own a fashion PR company and I am pretty much running things these days." The small phone went off again and Charlie acknowledged it this time. Andrea simply ignored the call once more. "Believe me it never stops ringing, so when I don't feel like answering I just ignore it."

Charlie nodded. "I see that. You must be one busy woman."

"I know, they tell me to take a break, my parents and my sister and brother, but it makes me happy. Though I must admit I get lonely sometimes." Andrea sheepishly admitted.

The waiter returned with their Voss water and served each a glass. "Are we ready to order?"

Andrea looked at Charlie, who let her go first. His plan was just to have what she was having. "I believe the spicy calamari salad sounds good."

The waiter wrote it down and turned toward Charlie. "And for you sir?"

"The same." Charlie handed him the menu.

"You like calamari too?" Andrea seemed very surprised. He didn't seem like the type of man that would like calamari. _"I certainly didn't just marry and sleep any guy." _She thought to herself.

"Never had it and you seemed really excited about it." Charlie confessed.

Andrea laughed once more. Charlie was starting to get used to her laugh and he liked it. "I must warn you, it is very spicy."

"I think I can take it." Charlie said.

Andrea shook her head. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"That is what the water is for, isn't it?" Charlie examined the weird shaped water bottle. It was completely cylinder shaped, unlike any normal water bottle.

Andrea shook her head. "No, this is the only kind of water I drink."

"Huh. Really?" Charlie picked up the cylinder shaped water bottle. "What is so special about it?"

"It is completely pure water from Southern Norway." Andrea blushed. "I must seem really weird."

Charlie chuckled this time and set the bottle back down. "It's okay."

Andrea looked at Charlie and examined him. He didn't seem like the typical guy she would usually cross paths with. He was different and it was a nice change than the guys her family usually lined up for her to consider. It was usually doctors, lawyers, and all the top notch career men. "What do you do?"

"I'm a detective for the LAPD." Charlie answered and waited to see what kind of response she would give.

"Wow! That seems like a really exciting job. So you have seen a dead body and all that stuff that consist with this type of job?" Andrea leaned in closer. She seemed to be really interested.

"Yeah, the whole nine yards." Charlie nodded and showed her his badge.

She took it from his hands and ran her slender fingers through it. "Very impressive. It is nice to meet a man with a humble job. You have no idea the narcissists my parents set me up with."

"Some cops are like that, especially where I work." Charlie stated.

Andrea sat back but never removed her gaze away from him. "But you don't seem like that."

This time Charlie leaned in. "Well, actually, I am one of those cops."

So this was how he charmed her last night? Charm seemed to ooze out of him. Andrea shook her head and brought herself back down to earth.

"I don't think so. And I am usually right." Andrea still could not help herself.

Charlie only smirked and didn't want to lead back to last night. It was best if they figured out what happened and hopefully move on. "Andrea, do you remember anything at all?" He asked.

Andrea's heart sank, but it was better if they avoid that because it was probably what led to the situation at hand. "None at all. But, you might have a girlfriend and I would understand why you wish to speed this up."

Charlie shook his head as Jennifer reappeared in his mind. "No, I don't have one. I'm actually divorced."

Andrea was taken back. "Oh. I'm so sorry."

He held up his hand this time. "It was a long time ago, don't worry."

"Either way, it would be best to speed the process up." Andrea admitted. She felt bad that his second marriage was just a mistake and that he would now have to add divorced for a second time to his civil status.

Charlie agreed. "You're right and I can take care of the cost." He had a feeling she would protest once more because it might be a hefty number to speed up the divorce, but he felt no need to tell her that he was in prison for twelve years for a crime he did not commit and that he got a large settlement after he was proved innocent. He didn't want to scare her. "Don't worry about it. I have a good amount of money saved up."

"I just don't feel right, for all we know I could have threatened you or something." Andrea said. She seemed very panicked again.

"I don't think that would have worked even if I was drunk." Charlie reassured her.

She took a sip from her glass. "Quite right, after all you're the one with the badge."

"Yeah." Charlie nodded.

"Thank you." Andrea said sincerely.

Charlie took a sip from his glass and never heard such a sincere thank you in his life.

* * *

After Lunch they parted their separate ways and Andrea promised to contact him when everything was ready to sign. As they walked away, they couldn't help but feel hollow and cold. This was a situation both didn't wish for it to happen, but it did, and they could not deny the slight attraction they felt for each other just an hour ago at a late lunch.


	5. Favors

A/N: Sorry for not updating! I kind of lost my muse, I have to admit. But it is coming back. More to come, I just wanted to update this to give you a taste of what is to come :)

* * *

Andrea remained calm after that lunch she had with Charlie. He seemed very determined to make the situation more comfortable for her. In the back of her mind she wished to have met Charlie under better circumstances. He seemed like a really nice and honest guy, heaven knows she doesn't come across those kind of guys in her social circle. Charlie reassured her so much that she put this interesting, yet uncomfortable situation behind her as she headed back to Los Angeles.

That was until Janna revealed that she had accidentally told their brother, Dylan, that Andrea got hitched.

"Were you still drunk or something?" Andrea screeched as she could not concentrate on pulling outfits for a photo shoot with Elle magazine.

Janna pulled out a pair of heels and set them aside. "I'm sorry but you were freaking out a lot. I had to call someone."

"Still you ruined everything, Charlie and I had a plan set." Andrea continued to chide her older sister. Seriously it felt that she was the older sister at times.

"Charlie is his name?" Janna arched a perfect brow as she pulled another pair of Jimmy Choo's for the shoot. "What does he do?"

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Yes that's his name and he is a detective for the LAPD."

"Way to go little Andy!" Janna cheered on her sister. "You certainly have a good eye."

"He was really understanding, so yeah, I guess you can say I have good eye." Andrea's train of thought went back to that lunch date. Charlie sure showed her a lot of patience. Aside from the physical attraction that occupied her thoughts mostly, she was sort of pulled into him. It seemed that he wanted to tell her something, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Andrea shook her head at went back to the present. There was no need for her to dwell because they were soon going to go their separate ways. "Anyway, what exactly does Dylan know?"

Janna moved onto accessories. "Everything you told me that morning. But he said he would keep the secret."

"Okay, its been a week and he hasn't called me. That's odd, I mean at this point wouldn't he have called me to yell at me or something?" Andrea questioned as she began to set the outfits in garment bags.

"He doesn't feel the need to. You already did what you did, yelling at you won't solve anything." Janna suggested. "But he called me last night and he wanted me to remind you that Nana's birthday is this weekend."

"Of course I know that. Birthday celebration at the family vineyard in Napa Valley this weekend. Its on my agenda, and I already have Nana's gift." Andrea said proudly. They didn't need to remind her of Nana's party. Andrea loved her grandmother more than words could describe.

"Yeah, well, Dylan kind of let it slip that you got married." Janna moved away from Andrea before she had a chance to grab a shoe and throw at her.

"What! I thought you said Dylan was keeping quiet!" Andrea sighed and set everything aside. She couldn't do this anymore, especially with Janna. "So everyone knows?"

"Pretty much. But, don't worry Dylan sort of embellished it a little." Janna smiled nervously.

"What do you mean embellished?" Andrea furrowed her brows.

"He said that you guys had been together for awhile and that you didn't want to say anything because you were scared dad would not give you the opportunity to show the skills you have to run the company and all that stuff. That you were going to tell them when the time was right." Janna replied in a sympathetic tone that Andrea didn't really like. It didn't sound like Andrea at all because she would never do that to her parents, but now she did.

"Do you realize that now I have to go to Charlie and make him pretend that we love each other and we are a happy newlywed couple?" Andrea was beyond panic mode now. How was she going to tell him this? It was really unfair to him. "Thanks a lot!" Andrea shoved the rack aside and headed to her office to try and figure out what she was going to say to Charlie.

* * *

The day was going painfully slow for Charlie. Unfortunately they had no lead on their latest bizarre homicide case and that bored him to no end. However, the case didn't occupy his mind like it should have been. Andrea Maddox was the only thing on his mind since he got back to Los Angeles. What the hell did he get himself into?

These doubts were not going to cause him to back out but he could not help but question and trace back his steps that night. Charlie grew frustrated with himself for not being able to remember anything. Although, he knew very well that weekend he had the intention of numbing the pain of Jennifer.

He certainly did numb it.

Charlie was brought back from his sudden reverie as Reese burst into the office.

"Someone named Andrea Maddox is asking for you." Reese said in a confused tone. She had most certainly taken a look at Andrea and wondered where in god's name did Charlie meet her. Andrea was just not an average woman.

"On the phone?" Charlie was about to pick up the phone when Reese shook her head. "She's outside?" He quickly stood up and made his way out into the hall.

Before Reese could respond, Charlie was already making his way out and she just became genuinely confused as to how Charlie was acting. He wasn't his normal bizarre self. Ever since that trip he took to Vegas, he came back really unusual. Reese had a hunch that her partner's sudden change in behavior had to do with that woman.

* * *

Andrea waited patiently for Charlie as she tried to form the words in her mind. This was a big favor she was going to need from him and it made her really uneasy. But she didn't want to disappoint anyone, especially her grandmother, who wasn't too well to deal with such news. Alas, Andrea had no choice in the matter.

"Andrea." She looked away from the windows facing the city and turned toward Charlie.

"Is this a bad time?" Andrea felt the her cheeks become flustered as Charlie shook his head.

"No, things are real slow today." He smiled. "What can I do for you?"

Andrea bit her lip as her chocolate brown eyes wandered through the slow moving police station. "Is it okay if we can talk somewhere more private?"

"Yeah, sure." Charlie motioned for her to follow him. "Hope you don't mind the questioning room, it's the most private place we have." He glanced over his shoulder as Andrea smiled nervously. All eyes on them as they headed into the questioning room, not so much Charlie but on Andrea as her Louboutins clacked on the tile floor. "Except for the cameras, though."

"Oh." Andrea looked up wearily at them as she entered the room.

"Don't worry they are only on when we bring in a suspect for questioning." Charlie reassured her as he shut the door.

"Ah, I see." She relaxed a little as Charlie pulled out a chair for her. "Listen, I am sorry for coming so unexpectedly. I should have called."

Charlie held his hand up. "Its okay." He perched up the table in front of her. "What did you want to talk about."

"Before I tell you, I wish to apologize for any inconvience this might bring to you, but I really need your help." Andrea looked up into Charlie's green eyes and waited for his response. He only waited for her to continue as she sat up straight and took a breath. _'Relax Andrea, just relax.' _She chanted to herself as she let out a breath. Andrea made a mental note to start going to her yoga classes again. Stress was wrapping around her like a snake would to a vine. "I need you to come with me this weekend to my family's vineyard in Napa Valley this weekend."

Charlie shook his head in disbelief and then it transformed into a surprised look. "Huh, well I thought you wanted to go our separate ways and rush this divorce."

"I know it seems confusing, but my family found out what happened, well my brother and my sister did, but my brother sort of embellished it a little." Andrea squeaked. She was really nervous that she almost swore that she was about to burst from embarrassment.

"Embellished how?" Charlie was very amused and curious as to how their predicament was embellished by her brother.

"That you and I had been together for awhile and that I hadn't told my father anything in fear that he would see me unfit to take the reins of the company." Andrea cringed as she told Charlie this. It was completely mortifying for her ego.

Charlie simply nodded in understanding. "So you want us to pretend we are happy and all other good stuff?"

"Yes." Andrea whispered as she looked away from Charlie. _'Oh God! He probably thinks I am being ridiculous.' _"But if you don't want to do this I understand."

Charlie placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'll do it. I mean it can't be that bad, right?"

Relief washed over her like a clam wave, though it suddenly crashed as she thought of having to deal with her neurotic family all weekend. "No…I guess not." She was lying to herself and to him.

"Great, so when do we leave?" Charlie asked happily. He really could no say no to the pretty woman in front of him. She was the damsel in distress and he hadn't encountered one of those in a long time.

"Friday afternoon." Andrea replied still unsure about how he felt about this new fiasco. "Charlie, are you sure about this?"

"Of course." He perched off the table and headed toward the door. Andrea smiled in relief and as sign of thanks she kissed his cheek and left the room. Charlie was completely taken back as were the others out in the hall were, some even cat called. Charlie paid no mind as he watched Andrea step into the elevator.


	6. Rings and Dreams

_**A/N: First thank you to all my reviewers! I really appreciate them and they make my day. However sorry that this is really short, but I wanted to post something because my week is getting pretty busy. Hope you still like it!

* * *

**_

Charlie felt incredibly overwhelmed by the many diamonds glittering all around him. He didn't think he would be doing this again. In the back of his mind he wished he was doing this under less pressured circumstances. Although the matter of a ring was not discussed, he still felt that he owed it to Andrea if they were going to pass this off as a legitimate marriage.

In which case, he managed to sneak away from Reese and was now at Tiffany & Co. picking out a ring for Andrea and himself.

"Hello sir, what can I help you with today?" A cheerful slightly older sales associate came up to Charlie as he looked down at the wide selection of rings.

Charlie looked up and returned the cheerfulness. "I'm looking for a ring."

"Wonderful!" The man turned on his heel and went behind the counter with his small key in hand ready to show Charlie any ring he wished to see. "Now, is it an engagement ring?"

"Kind of." Charlie replied as he resumed looking at the glistening jewels. "I never gave her an engagement ring and we eloped this past weekend." Charlie twisted their events a little bit. Well, not very little but just enough.

"Oh I see. In which case you will be in need of a wedding band yourself, sir."

"Yeah, of course. My ring can be simple, but for her I want something special to make it up to her." Charlie continued to scan the endless rows of diamond rings.

The man simply nodded in understanding and opened up the glass confinement. He pulled out a simple round shape diamond ring. "This is precisely two carat round diamond, simple yet very elegant." Charlie took the ring from the sales associate and studied it.

Andrea was far from simple. He doesn't mean that she won't like it, but if he had to describe her from simply observing her, like he had in their limited encounters, Andrea was graceful and very elegant. She was a modern day Audrey Hepburn. Sure, she constantly worried but she had this sense of independence and confidence that added to her attractiveness.

"I don't think simplicity suits her." Charlie handed back the ring and decided to pick one out himself. His eyes landed on patented cushion cut diamond that was surrounded by small beaded diamonds. "How about that one." Charlie pointed to it the ring that stood alone while the others were in groups.

"Ah this one is from the Edwardian period. Very exquisite and I believe it is three carats." The man gave him the special ring. "Many have glanced at it, but never decided to purchase it."

Charlie held it up into the light as it simply sparkled back him. It almost seemed to be winking at him. In a bizarre way it reminded him of Andrea.

"This one is it." Charlie gave him back the ring. "I'll take it."

* * *

"Charlie are you sure about this?" Ted asked Charlie wearily as he examined the ring. "I mean, I thought you two were going to quickly divorce and act as if nothing ever happened."

Charlie took a bite of his apple. Apart of him really wanted to get to know this woman, she was different. A change of climate for him. A breath of fresh air. It didn't mean he was going to stay married to her, though. "I am simply going to help her, that's it."

"It is a little extreme. I mean," Ted held up the ring. "this is too much for a temporary relationship you two plan to play off."

"Ted, the point of all this is to pass it off as legit." Charlie sighed and held out his hand for Ted to give him the ring back. Ted eyed the exquisite piece of jewelry one more time before handing it over. It was just too much Andrea was asking for, especially after all that Charlie went through in the past twelve years. Charlie continued to enjoy his apple as he saw Ted gaze at him. "I know what you're thinking and I will tell her soon."

"Well, soon better be somewhere along the lines of tonight. I mean, you can't leave this out." Ted scolded. "The messes you get yourself into Charlie." Ted shook his head as he started to head into the living room.

Charlie threw the apple core in the trash and wiped his hands. "You worry too much. Relax, I have this completely under control."

"I sure hope so."

* * *

Andrea Maddox never had time to sit down and think, but today she forced the time. This was just completely insane for her to get through. Lying was not her forte considering the fact that she never did it. Well a huge lie such as this. It was nerve-racking but what was more nerve-racking was losing her position she worked so hard to attain. Maddox PR was her life and there was no way she was going to lose it because of one mistake. She new her father would take it out of her hands if he found out about this.

It was a relief that Charlie accepted to help her and she was thankful for it. She figured that maybe they get a good friendship out of this. Maybe that or something more?

She shook her head and decided not to get ahead of herself. He probably wasn't even interested in her. It was just a one night stand and nothing more. There was no deep level connection or any of that fairy tale crap she hopelessly longed for all her life. However, he seemed that he had never done something like that before. In which case maybe there was some type of connection?

"_No! Stop it Andrea!_" Brushing aside those foolish thoughts she decided to get back to work. She picked up her black portfolio and checked the time on her Chanel watch that adorned her tiny wrist; it was time for her three o'clock meeting with the other editors.

Later that night, Andrea laid exhausted in her bed. But she couldn't sleep as the much dreaded weekend approached like a dark cloud. She was starting to think that maybe dragging Charlie into this was a mistake. However, there was not much she could do since some of her family already knew and it wasn't like she could think of a better plan. Andrea felt completely trapped.

She sighed as she turned to the other side of the bed and waited for sleep to come.

* * *

_Andrea sighed as she closed her eyes and relished in the ecstasy as his hands roamed her body. A moan escaped her lips as he began to kiss the sensitive spot on her nape. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she arched into him begging for him to touch her more. He really knew how to work his hands around a woman's body and it was driving her over the edge. The chill was no longer there as she began to feel hot as his lips made it to the top of her breasts. _

"_Please. Stop…teasing." She whispered in his ear. _

"_Patience." He replied back as he claimed her lips once more before she could protest. Something about that made Andrea hold him tighter not wanting to ever let him go. She let him break the kiss as he continued to ravage her lovingly and slowly.

* * *

_

Andrea woke up with a sudden startle. Her breathing was hard as sweat dripped from her forehead. She remembered the dream quite vividly and was very worried that she was becoming insane.


	7. Suspicions and Unexpected Surprises

_**A/N: I am really sorry about the huge delay on this! Honestly I really am and its just that a lot of things got in the way. My schedule became even more hectic this past semester and summer session with school and now working. Again my deepest apologies and thank you all very much for your kind reviews! They really warmed my heart! Hopefully, I can get some time to write the next chapter later in the week. If not I will try and make time!**_

* * *

Charlie had gone to the station early before he would pick up Andrea for their trip to Napa Valley this weekend. Saying he was nervous was a complete understatement. He was in fact, a bit hesitant and wondered if he was doing Andrea right by carrying on this charade. He wanted to help her, but at the same time he just was not sure. What made him more hesitant was the fact that he had to tell her about his past situation with the law. Charlie felt that it would be completely unfair to just throw it at her. Besides, it was just one weekend and it wouldn't hurt.

"I won't be here this weekend, so if you need me just reach me on my cell." Charlie told Reese as he finished up a report on arresting a gang member earlier in the week.

Reese's face went from serene to confused. "Okay." She said it in a slight don't care tone, however it was still curiosity that gave away her supposed uninterested tone.

"Going to Napa for the weekend." Charlie absently answered as he was too observed in his report. His eyes quickly viewed the small clock on the side of the computer. It was already half past two, in which case he needed to hurry.

"Looking into buying a vineyard?" Reese asked as she began to click away at her own computer. But she had a hunch that this had to do with the woman who came to see Charlie the other day. After she left, Charlie had seemed more strange than before. He even took a two hour lunch that day for some odd reason, he usually eats and works at the same time.

"No." Charlie simply said as he finished up.

Reese rolled her eyes and decided to just ask him what was going on. Her patience as always wore thin too quickly. "Crews does this getaway have something to do with that woman that came in the other day?"

Charlie stopped typing and looked at Reese directly. "What woman? A lot of women come here everyday."

This time Reese sighed rather loudly. "Asking for you?" Charlie looked away and she decided to throw in the towel. "Alright, fine whatever goes on in your personal life is your business. Its just that you still confuse me sometimes and its quite frustrating."

"Frustration is the answer to confusion." Charlie answered calmly as he shut off his computer and grabbed his car keys.

"Ah okay, okay I get it." Reese put her hand up and decided not to ask him anything anymore. Charlie patted her shoulder as he made his way over to the elevator. Reese shrugged him off and simply shook her head. He was most definitely acting weird and it wasn't like to be so secretive. For once she was going to have to investigate on her own and this time on her partner.

* * *

"So, what exactly are you going to tell your family?" Andrea's assistant Leo asked curiously as he watched Andrea flutter about her living room putting all her things together. "I mean, come on Andy, do you really think your father will easily accept this."

Andrea zipped up her make-up bag and placed it her suitcase. "I am working on it." She simply answered as she placed her bags by the door and looked at her watch. He was running late, but she was grateful because the butterflies in her stomach were still in a flutter. "Besides, I am an adult and it is my life."

Leo scoffed and flipped open the latest issue of Vogue. "Please! Like you would actually say those words to your father. Can I come just to see his reaction?"

Andrea grabbed the nearest decorative pillow and threw it at Leo's face. "Stop mocking me! I don't feel well." She plopped down on the light blue sofa in an un-lady like manner.

Leo gasped and threw the pillow back at her. "What if you are pregnant Andy!"

She glared at him and rolled her eyes. "Impossible."

"What makes you so sure?"

"One, I am on the pill and two I took a test just to be sure." Andrea replied nonchalantly as she dismissed her assistant's sudden worry. "It came out negative. Not to mention I got my monthly flow last week."

"Oh." Leo resumed flipping through the pages of the magazine.

Before Leo could say anything else, the door bell rang and Andrea shot right up smoothing out her jeans and fixing her blush pink baby doll blouse. Her stomach was in complete knots as she made her way to answer the door. _'Maybe this is a bad idea, I should just call and say that we won't be able to make it.' _The door bell rang once more and brought Andrea back from her thoughts. Her heart got caught up in her throat as she saw Charlie standing there with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Sunglasses covered his green eyes that Andrea really had liked to look at.

"Hi, sorry I'm late I just had to finish up a report." Charlie placed his hands in his pockets.

Andrea shook her head. "Its okay, do you want anything to drink before we leave?"

"No, I'm fine." Charlie assured as he looked at her. She was really pretty and he could not tare his eyes away from her. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just come on in. I need to give my assistant a few last minute instructions." Andrea opened the door wider for Charlie to step in. Her small home was just exactly how he had pictured it. Granted it was small because it was just her, but elegance and charm radiated from every crystal vase to the vintage paintings on her light blue colored walls. He was slightly intimidated to touch anything in fear of breaking it.

Charlie followed her into the living room and saw a man dressed incredibly well sitting on the couch immensely concentrated on the lap top screen. "Leo, this is Detective Charlie Crews, Charlie this is my assistant Leo." Andrea introduced as she went over to her desk to retrieve her phone and Mac book.

Leo looked up from his screen and almost leapt off the couch. "Pleasure to meet Detective Crews, but I am her favorite assistant."

"You mean my only one." Andrea hissed as she placed her laptop in her Marc Jacobs messenger bag.

Charlie laughed and stuck out his hand to Leo. "Its very nice to meet you." Charlie looked at Andrea to confirm whether or not he knew about their situation.

Andrea looked up as she felt Charlie's gaze on her. "He knows."

Leo shook his hand and smiled. "Don't worry I am not going to judge, I have done far worse."

"Really?" Charlie rose a brow.

"Well, not to your guys' extent." Leo was going to go off on an tangent and Andrea felt it coming on.

"Okay Leo, do you know what exactly you have to do for next week's shoot? And the fashion show after the polo match on Sunday?" Andrea handed Leo a binder with everything that needed to be done. From the corner of her eye she saw Charlie react to the size of the binder, which was a surprising one.

"Yes I have everything under control, don't worry." Leo assured his boss so she wouldn't have to worry and seem happily married when she arrived at her parent's vineyard later tonight.

"Great. See you Monday and if there is any trouble do not hesitate to ask." Andrea looked at Charlie and mouthed 'I'm sorry.' Charlie shook his head gathered her suitcase in his hand. "Careful its heavy!"

"I got it." Charlie reassured her as he made his way to the Range Rover that was waiting outside. He had decided to get another car for this trip in mind, aside from the fact that he needed a new one.

"Alright well I am off. Remember-" Before Andrea could finish her sentence Leo rolled his eyes and recited her exact words to her.

"If anything happens do not hesitate to call you, I got it Andy. Please enjoy your weekend with your man." Leo smirked but quickly made his way upstairs before Andrea could hit him with a pillow. Andrea simply glared hard at him as he bounded up the steps. "Nice meeting you Detective Crews!" He shouted over his shoulder as he disappeared into the upstairs hallway.

Andrea shook her head and gave Charlie an apologetic look. "I am sorry he can be rather blunt sometimes."

"Its okay." Charlie realized it was going to take a lot from him to reassure her more than once. "Shall we go."

"Yes." Andrea finally said as she grabbed her purse.

'_This is going to be a long weekend.' _They both thought in unison as they made their way toward the car.

* * *

Andrea flicked through the radio stations as she was silently frustrated that she could not find anything she wanted to hear. Charlie took notice as he watched her from the corner of his eyes. He hadn't said much because he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but he was wrong. It made it even more worse.

"Can you do me a favor?" Charlie chirped as he made a left turn to get on the freeway.

"Sure." Andrea replied wearily as she thought she might have annoyed him with changing the radio too many times.

"There is an ipod in the glove compartment as well as that thing you connect it with to the radio." Charlie tried to remember what the silly thing was called but he just could not form a coherent thought.

"The Aux cord, you mean?" Andrea rose a brow as she reached to open the glove compartment. Before she could grab the cord and ipod, a blue box fell onto her lap. Andrea quickly grabbed the stuff Charlie had asked for and closed it up. "What is this?" She picked up the little aqua blue box every single woman out there dreams of getting.

Charlie took his eyes off the road for a moment and his heart began to thump furiously against his chest as he stared at it. He had not planned on giving it to her like this, but he forgot to take the ipod out of the glove compartment and this kind of ruined everything because he didn't want her to feel upset or anything like that. He wanted to give her the ring in a good surprising way. Andrea's sudden scream brought him back to his reality as she took the steering while and quickly reared him back into the lane. Charlie quickly took control of the car.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to give you the ring this way. Kind of wanted to surprise you." Charlie said as his eyes remained on the road ahead. Andrea felt her stomach double over and her heart thump furiously against her chest. She felt tears threatening to fall. Fortunately for her she was wearing sunglasses so Charlie wouldn't be able to see her eyes become all watery. "Open it."

She sucked in a silent breath as she opened the little blue box and gasped at the size of the ring. It was certainly the most exquisite ring she had ever seen in her entire life, and for her having seen every jewelry collection she was much more in complete awe over this fine rock. Maybe because it was supposed to mean something to her? "Charlie, its very beautiful, but I can't accept this."

Charlie shook his head. "I agreed I was going to help and we have to make this look absolutely real, right?"

"Yes." Andrea continued to look at the vintage style ring.

Charlie felt very happy at the fact she had tears in her eyes, even though she tried to hide it. He knew he had picked the right ring. He just knew and that was what secretly scared him. "I would put it on your finger, but I'm driving."

Andrea laughed. "You just keep your hands on the steering wheel." She looked down at the ring and was slightly hesitant about putting it on. After all, it wasn't something she wanted to do so rushed. "I will take care of this as if I borrowed it for the evening and as soon as we finalize everything it will be given back."

Charlie shook his head. "No, it is all yours. Consider it a fond memory of the first time you did something completely insane and free."

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she had an inkling that she wasn't entirely wasted that night. Charlie Crews was completely something else and it made her wonder about those fairy tales that her sister claimed to not exist in the real world.


End file.
